Healing A Broken Heart
by Siri Avaruus
Summary: After a devastating accident Mikaela leaves Sam and the Autobots to start a new life in Texas. But what happens when her past catches up to her? And forces to take care of two little sparklings? Can they help her learn to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been in my head driving me crazy and just begging to be written. So here it is! Read, review and enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome. It takes place seven years after Revenge of the Fallen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **

The roar of the engine was the only sound present in the hot Texan desert. The Ford 2010 F-150 XL it belonged to sped down the old dirt road, leaving behind a trail of dust. The truck turned off the main road, heading down a maze of sandy paths before pulling into the driveway of a long-abandoned, broken-down farm.

A woman in her mid-twenties stepped out of the dark blue vehicle, her long, dark brown hair pulled up loosely in a bun, exposing her neck to the harsh sun. Her eyes scanned the property from behind sunglasses.

A half-demolished house sat in the center of the property; the second story had collapsed into the first and the only thing that still stood was the porch. To the left of the house was a wooden barn that was surprisingly still intact. The paint had long ago faded and the structure was slowly giving into the elements. Around the barn was what used to be a fence; some of the pickets still stood, while others had fallen down and rotted. She frowned when she could not spot her contact.

"They're late again," she groaned, "How hard is it for those idiots to be on time for once in their stupid lives!"

She shut the truck door and walked over to the porch of the crumpled house, cautiously putting one foot down, testing the strength of the structure. When it did not collapse under her weight she sat down.

It was the same every stinkin' year. She would arrive on time at the rendezvous, the deserted farm, and wait in the horrendous heat for her shipment to arrive. Of course they could have just dropped it off somewhere in the desert but no, her husband insisted on her being there when it arrived so his friends could check up on her at her house. She didn't want them knowing where she lived. The minute they found out she was living in a mobile home, making a measly $350 a month and barely being able to make ends meet they would drag her back to the base and force her to live in that house again. That would not do, so after much arguing she had got them to agree to a neutral location a few miles outside El Paso Texas.

Why was it everyone wanted to take care of her? All she needed from them was one thing; it wasn't their money, or their compassion or even their friendship. All she needed was the Energon. Yet her husband insisted on sending her part of his paycheck from the government, with that money she could easily be living in a mansion and not have to worry about her financial issues at all.

That's not what she wanted though, her other issues made her forget about the accident and she would do anything to keep that memory off her mind.

The sound of vehicles approaching interrupted her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see a yellow Hummer H2 rescue vehicle and a blue Peterbilt 379 Truck with red flames come to a halt in the driveway.

She stood and walked over to the very late Autobots arms crossing over her chest, "What are you two doing here?"

Optimus's door opened and his hologram stepped out, "We are delivering the Energon."

"They send the Commander of the Autobots and his Chief Medical Officer to do that?" She narrowed her eyes at his hologram, which suspiciously looked like her husband. "Looking like Sam isn't going to make me want to come back Prime, " she hissed.

The hologram flickered and its appearance changed to that of a man in his late thirties, "I told Sam that myself. Did you know he's been promoted to Captain?"

She shook her head.

"Yes, Colonel Lennox is very proud. We all are." His blue eyes looked at her, "Sooner or later you will have to come home, Mikaela Witwicky. You can't run away forever."

Mikaela didn't notice Ratchet's hologram as he began to scan her, "I'm not running away Optimus Prime! Do you really think I want to live in the center of a war? Its calm and normal in Texas, the Decepticons don't know I'm here; they don't attack everyday like they did back in California. They've been becoming more active ever since the destruction of Diego Garcia. Here I'm safe."

"You would be safer with us." Optimus replied.

She laughed, "Emily was definitely safe with you useless Autobots." The sarcasm in her voice was apparent.

It was then that the brunette noticed Ratchet, "You can stop your scanning now. I'm perfectly healthy."

The grey haired hologram gave her a skeptical look, "Let me be the judge of that 'Kaela. My sources indicate that you have not been visiting a doctor."

She sighed, "Ratch I can take care of myself, besides I'm technically a doctor."

"You're a human Autobot medic my youngling," he responded, "I did not teach you anything about human health."

_"My youngling"…_ His words echoed in her head. Mikaela bit her lip and looked down, why did Prime have to bring Ratchet? A part of her new that he'd been hurt when she left, no, ran away. After her father died she had grown close to the CMO, Sam had been busy with college and she'd had no one to go to, besides Wheelie but he wasn't the comforting type. The Medic had taken her in under his wing and taught her everything he knew, heck he was like a father to her now.

She felt a hand lightly squeeze her shoulder, "Please come back with us, youngling," Ratchet asked quietly, "We're all worried about you."

Mikaela pulled away and gazed at the holograms with cold eyes, "Load up the Energon, all this talk is going to make me late for work."

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Optimus silenced him. The two walked around to Optimus's trailer and began loading the Energon cubes into the back of the F-150.

By the time they were done, Mikaela had retreated into her truck guilt eating away at her heart; she jumped when Ratchet knocked on the window.

"One year's supply of Energon, as usual," he said once the window had been rolled down, "and tell Wheelie if he wants high-grade, he can come down to California and get it. I am not going to help him get wasted."

"Will do Ratch," she replied. He turned to leave but she reached through the window and grabbed his arm. The hologram hummed faintly at the contact, "Will you, um, tell Sam I said congratulations on being promoted and that I wish him the best."

"Of course my youngling." He paused, looking hesitantly at her, as if unsure if he should continue. Finally he spoke, "Mikaela, please come back home with us. You don't have to stay at the villa you can stay in the med room," He smiled, "just like old times."

"You know I can't, Emily-" Mikaela let go of Ratchet and gripped the steering wheel. She couldn't deal with this right now. "I'm late for work. I have to go."

She turned the ignition and the truck came to life and without even saying goodbye she sped off. Unconsciously, Mikaela glanced at the reflection in the rear view mirror. The hurt face of Ratchet's hologram starred back at her. She fought the urge to turn around and run into his arms, releasing all the bottled up emotions. To curl up in his cab as he drove her home to Sam, lulling her to sleep with the hum of his engines, whispering to her that everything would be ok. That Emily was in a better place and that Ironhide has killed the slagger that had- No! She wouldn't think about the accident.

Mikaela turned the radio on and upped the volume, letting the music drown out her thoughts. So focused on not thinking about the past and the Autobots, Mikaela didn't notices the pair of red optics watching her.

**A/N: I have no idea if their holograms can actually touch stuff but when I think of holograms made by technically advanced aliens it makes sense that their technology would allow any hologram seem extremely realistic. I hope you enjoyed chaper one! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one! Now here's chapter two. I'm going to try to update every Friday but I don't know how successful I'll be at that. School just started back up again for me... bleh. Anyway, on to the story! Read, review and enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

_Italics- Thoughts or Flashbacks_

After stopping at home to drop off Wheelie's Energon Mikaela drove into El Paso heading for the small Auto shop she worked at. Parking in the back Mikaela hopped out of the truck, she looked around, surprised to see that the boss's car wasn't there yet. Perhaps this was her lucky day…

"Chica!" A gruff voice yelled, "You're late!"

Mikaela groaned, typical, of course she wouldn't get off the hook. "I'm so sorry Mr. Herrero. I had to pick up a package and it ended up taking longer than I thought it would."

"You'd better work late today if you want me to pay you!" The plump man barked.

She nodded, "Yes sir, of course."

Mr. Herrero dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Mikaela walked into the small garage. It was pitiful compared to her previous places of employment. Tools and parts lay scattered on the oil stained floor and the place reeked of gasoline. Stepping over a small toolbox Mikaela smiled imagining the look on her Dad's and Ratchet's faces if their eyes ever peered into the cluttered garage.

"What you smilin' 'bout Mickey?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice, "Carlos I'm really not in the mood for your silly games today. Its Mikaela, not Mickey, Mika or any other one of those ridiculous nicknames you come up with."

"Asking Carlos to quit giving out nicknames is like asking the sun to stop shining."

Mikaela smiled at the speaker, "Walter, you're back from San Antonio already? I thought you were staying there for two more weeks."

The middle aged man crawled out from under the car; he wiped his dirty hands on his shirt and walked over to the two other employees. "The little one got sick so we had to cut the trip short. How was the property while we were gone? No break-ins I hope."

"None at all," she replied, "I kept an eye on the place for you."

It had been easy to keep an eye on Walter Brooks' property while he his wife and his six-year-old daughter had gone to San Antonio to visit family. She rented a small area of his land at the edge of his farm for a small price. The man had always been so kind to her since she got here and his wife was one of her only friends in El Paso. Their daughter, Jessica was only a year older than Emily would have been, the two girls could have been best friends.

Mikaela sighed and cursed God, Allah, even Primus, whoever it was in charge out there for taking her baby girl away. She should have known something bad was going to happen that day. She should have known…

_Leaning against the door Mikaela couldn't help but smile as she watched her family. Sam was attempting to put the car seat back in Bumblebee but the yellow Autobot kept rolling away. Emily danced on the porch singing along with Bee's radio, which was currently turned up all the way. Wheelie was… somewhere and probably up to no good._

_"You put your left foot in you put your left foot out you put your left foot in and you shake it all about. You do the hockey pokey and you turn yourself around that's what it's all about!" Emily sang with the radio. She smiled when she spotted daddy playing with the Camaro. "Daddy are you and buhbuhbee playing tag?" she asked._

_"Nah, Mini-Goddess," Wheelie said. Crawling out from his domain under the porch, "Mr. Autobot over there's just afraid to have a lil' car seat inside a him."_

_Stopping, Bumblebee honked and revved his engine at the ex decepticon. Sam took advantage of the distraction opened the door and threw the car seat in. Bumblebee moaned in protest._

_Emily stopped dancing and walked over to her dad and Bee. She patted his hood, "Sorry, Buhbuhbee. I am still a little girl but when I get older I will be a big girl. Big girls never use car seats." She bent over and kissed the yellow hood._

_Mikaela smiled, "Aw, isn't that cute Wheelie?"_

_"If I disagree are you gonna torch out my eye?" _

_The older woman rolled her eyes and decided not to respond. A gush of wind ruffled her hair and she looked up at the sky. "Sam, maybe we should stay home. It looks like a storm, a bad one, is coming." _

_Sam poked his head out of the camaro. The sky had indeed gotten dark and the wind had picked up but unlike his wife he looked unconcerned. "Nah, it'll just blow over. The weatherman said it wasn't going to rain today."_

"_The government says there's no such thing as aliens." Mikaela retorted._

"_The government always lies about that stuff Mikaela, besides, the weatherman is always right." He motioned for his family to get into the car, "C'mon, Ladies, Wheelie, Bee and I are ready to go."_

_Mikaela sighed, Sam had made up his mind and Emily was already scrambling into the car seat. She would be upset now if they didn't go. She followed Wheelie to Bumblebee and got in after him. The mech shut his door and quickly reminded the smaller transformer to help Emily buckle the car seat._

_Sam met his wife's eyes. "Don't worry 'Kaela, even if it does rain we're perfectly safe at the base with the Autobots and you know the Decepticons usually avoid rain like it was a plague, err, virus."_

_She nodded but something; call it a gut feeling told her going to the base was a bad idea. _

"I should have known!" Mikaela growled. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Ignoring the questioning looks from Carlos and Walter, she strode over to a black Cadillac STS-V no one was working on, picked up a sheet attached to the windshield and began checking over the car.

Carlos scratched his head, "What's gotten into her?"

Walter shrugged.

By the time Mikaela finished repairing the Cadillac the sun had gone down and most of the other mechanics had left. She stood and examined her work, the vehicle really hadn't been damaged it just needed new tires and new breaks but she had decided to take the thing apart, clean it and put it back together. Working on cars had always calmed her down and kept her mind off other things. That's what she had needed, and if she got yelled at tomorrow, oh well.

She slid down to the floor and sat on the cool concrete trying to suppress a yawn. Boy was she exhausted. Yawning again she leaned back against the Cadillac, maybe she would just shut her eyes for a minute.

The plum colored figured stood to the side of the auto shop waiting for the female inside to doze off. She had been observing this particular human, Mikaela Witwicky ever since she left the Autobots. From what she had seen the woman was distressed over losing her sparkling at the hands of the Decepticons and blamed her Autobot friends as much as she did the 'cons. It seemed logical that the human would be happy if given another child to raise. Nightbolt knew how to solve Mikaela's problem and hers. Red optics glanced down at the two small sparklings resting in her palm. There was no way she could raise them. Megatron would not like two sparklings running around and would use them as target practice before the day's end. She would give the little ones to the female along with some low grade Energon.

Her scanner indicated the woman was in the human equivalent of recharge, so she made her move. The femme walked as quietly as she could over to the human's truck and set down the sleeping sparklings. One lifted its head and chirped quietly at her before snuggling closer to its twin and falling back into recharge. She smiled and stroked the two small backs gently.

"Soundwave to Nightbolt, acknowledge."

"What Soundwave?" The femme hissed as quietly as she could manage. Leave it to that dull Communications Officer to contact her at the worst moment possible.

"Why are you in Texas?"

"I'm Sightseeing of course." Nightbolt looked over to the garage; the human was still snoozing, good. "What else would I be doing?"

Soundwave ignored her attitude, "Return to base."

"I'll be there before sun rise." Nightbolt quickly ended the transmission before the other Decepticon could respond. She looked down at her sparklings for what could very well be the last time. Taking a step back and transforming she drove away, her spark aching.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay I updated!! Sorry it look so long, my life is just so crazy and hectic right now. Why did summer have to end? Random story, so I had this weird dream where Optimus Prime wouldn't let me go to a concert… it was so odd… heheh :3 Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their story alerts or favorites! :3 My friends are all busy so this chapter hasn't been edited. I hope my grammar isn't too bad. Read, review and enjoy!!**

Mikaela slowly opened her eyes; her bed was not nearly as comfortable as she remembered it to be. She rubbed the back of her neck and frowned, wait a minute was that gasoline she smelled? Why were there tools everywhere? Was she back at the base in Ratchet's medbay? No… the medbay wasn't this dirty and odorous. Then it clicked, she had fallen asleep at work.

She glanced at her watch, crap; it was almost three in the morning. "Wheelie's gonna kill me," she whispered, "I told him I'd be home around nine."

After hurriedly picking up any tools left on the floor Mikaela turned off the lights and locked up the place. Using her cell phone as light she walked to her truck and the recharging sparklings in the back. It was too dark and the cell phone barely illuminated the immediate area surrounding her. The woman walked right past the little ones as oblivious to them as they were to her.

The ride home was frantic, Mikaela driving fifteen above the speed limit the whole way. When the F150 finally pulled in between to the RV and small shed it was almost three thirty. She hopped out of the cab and quietly shut the door. Tiptoeing around the front of the vehicle she crept towards the door looking very much like a teenager trying to sneak in past curfew. The door to her home suddenly opened and Mikaela froze like a deer caught in headlights. She smiled sheepishly. "Hey Wheelie."

The ex-Decepticon crossed his arms over his chassis, "Don't 'hey Wheelie' me Warrior Goddess. Do ya got any idea what time it is? You were supposed to be home hours ago."

"Sounds like someone was worried to me," she said, walking over to the door and looking down at him, "I didn't know you cared so much."

"I was not worried!" he replied, "I just don't want Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sam coming after my aft if something happens to ya."

"Uh-huh. Of course."

"No really, the Decepticons have been spotted in this area recently…"

Mikaela seemed unconcerned, "We'll be fine. Our weapons stash has everything we need and if the worst happens I bet you Prime assigned an Autobot out here to keep an eye on us."

"Half of those weapons are experimental ones made by Wheeljack."He quickly moved out of the way as Mikaela entered the house. The human female shut the door and walked over to the small kitchen, searching the cabinets for something to eat. He followed her, still talking, "Well duh Warrior Goddess, mix a paranoid head of security, two over protective Autobots, a husband and that's what you get."

"As long as they don't enter the property I'll be fine. Who's here this month?" she asked as she pulled out the peanut butter.

Wheelie jumped up on the counter sitting himself next to her plate. He handed her the loaf of bread to his right. "Hm, well Mirage was here last month… so it's either Bluestreak or Sideswipe. I haven't seen any 'bot around ya lately now that I think about it. There should be someone with that 'con being so close."

"We're fine. There's no reason to worry." The brunette said from behind the fridge door.

"But there could be an Autobot missing," he argued, "We got to report this to the others."

"You do whatever you want Wheelie, one less Autobot is perfectly fine with me." Mikaela was back over at the counter now applying the condiments onto the bread. "If you want to contact the NEST you will not do it in my home understand? You go out to the shed."

Without a word Wheelie jumped of the counter and rolled towards the door, leaving the human female to her meal. He opened the second doorknob Sam had reluctantly had installed for him, it was lower than the first but perfect for his height. As he stepped out and shut the door movement near the truck caught his attention.

Whatever it was, it was small and crawling on all fours. _It's just an animal Wheelie… not one of Soundwave's cassettes, _he reassured himself. Still not willing to take any chances the small Autobot rushed to the shed and locked himself in. Although his optics allowed him to see in the dark he flipped the switch to turn on the lights, it was a habit he had gotten into because of the humans. Not that he minded, he would never admit it to anyone but he wasn't that fond of the dark.

The shed held a lot for something so small and there was barely any room for Wheelie to squeeze between the Energon cubes and many small fans. At the back of the metal box, as Mikaela called it, was a small computer half the size of a standard lap top. Flipping it open Wheelie pushed the on button, immediately a mix of Cybertronian and English words appeared on the once black screen.

A green light shot out from the webcam and scanned the small Transformer, "Identity confirmed, Autobot Wheelie. Access granted."

"Contact the NEST." He ordered.

There was a small beep followed by an excited human voice, "Hello Texas, its Annabelle Lennox! Is this Wheelie or Mikaela?"

Annabelle? What was the human youngling doing in the communications room? "Wheelie… I need to speak with an Autobot or an adult?"

Annabelle groaned, "But I'm monitoring transmissions right now, besides everyone's busy anyway. Wheeljack blew up his lab again; the whole surrounding area is on fire."

Wheelie thought of the weapons the engineer had given them; those things were probably walking time bombs just waiting to be tested and explode. "Fine. Can you tell me who's supposed to be keeping an eye on us?"

"Oh that's easy. Sideswipe, but no one's heard from him for a while. Dad went with sum of the Autobots to Texas. They're worried the Decepticons got him." There was a pause, "Is that all?"

"For now, but I'll leave the channel open. Keep me updated."

"Will do, be careful."

Stepping back from the computer he frowned, a missing Autobot and a Decepticon in the area, one could safely assume what had happened to Sideswipe. This was bad news, he had to warn Mikaela. The 'bot scrambled over to the door and barely avoided crashing into a stack of Energon cubes. As he opened the door he suddenly remembered the movement by the truck. He was about to close it again but a tiny hand reached through the half open door and pushed it completely open.

"What the-"

He was interrupted by a small transformer tackling him and knocking him down in the process. Happy clicks and warbles greeted him and he looked up his optics meeting two big red ones.

**A/N: Yay, you made it through my unedited chapter! My deepest apologies if my sucky grammar skills were made apparent in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait, I haven't forgotten about this story. Life's just been really stressful lately and all my spare time has vanished into thin air. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited or put this story on story alert. These things always make me very happy, now onto chapter four! Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Song Lyrics_

After she finished her meal Mikaela preceded to get ready for bed, tomorrow was Saturday and if she was going to sleep in she wasn't going to be in these dirty, smelly clothes. She grabbed a pair of grey shorts and a white tank top from one of the drawers and quickly changed. Once done, she flopped into bed, too exhausted to get back up and turn off the light. Wheelie would get it when he came back in. She nuzzled her face into the pillow and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She felt like she was sleeping on a puffy cumulus cloud. Her mind slowly began to drift into a dream world and her body willingly surrendered to sleep. God help the person who tries to get her up before noon.

_"You got the touch, you got the power!"_

Two hand s clenched the fabric of the blanket and a frown appeared on her face. It took all of Mikaela's will power to not grab one of the guns under the bed and shoot her cell phone like a trigger happy maniac… aka Ironhide. Those Autobots sure had some nerves calling her at this hour; it was probably like four something in the morning. "Shut up phone," she hissed, "sleeping."

The phone being non-sentient ignored her and continued to ring, loudly, very, very, loudly. _"After all is said and done, you've never walked, you've never run, you're a winner…"_

Mikaela buried her head under the pillow, it would end soon, the Autobots would get the message and stop calling eventually… Ten minutes later Mikaela was fuming, why, oh why did giant robots from outer space have to be so persistent?! Getting out of bed she picked up the phone, the caller ID read 'Optimus Prime'. She flipped it open. "I am going to dismantle you all and I am going to make it hurt like hell! Then I'll get filthy rich by selling your parts, buy some land in Europe and use your sparks to power my mansion!!"

It was quiet on the other end then Optimus's voice came through the speaker giving no hint of being affected by her threat, "It is nice to hear you again Mikaela Witwicky. I am sorry to bother you at this hour but we require your assistance. We have located the Decepticon that has been hanging around this area and are in pursuit. Sideswipe may be injured and you are the closest medic to his position."

"Oh, no, no, no! I don't work for you, Ratchet or the NEST anymore!" she argued, "This is your problem Prime, not mine!"

"Mikaela, you took an oath to protect life, to heal. Though the vow originates from another planet its significance is no less than similar oaths existing on your world. It is your responsibility as a medic and as an honorary human Autobot to do something, you-"

Mikaela sigh, he was right of course, but she would never admit it. After completing her medical training with Ratchet she took the Cybertronian equivalent of the Hippocratic Oath. A few months later she and Sam were officially admitted into the ranks of the Autobots, each receiving the red symbol on their flesh, Mikaela on her ankle and Sam on his upper arm.

"-Alright, alright say no more," She interrupted, "I'll go fix that aft head this time but don't expect me to help out again! Text me the coordinates and I'll punch 'em into the GPS."

"Thank you Mikaela, we will meet up with you as soon as the Decepticon has been neutralized."

"I'm bouncing off the walls with excitement." She flipped the phone shut and looked around the room with sleepy eyes. To get dressed or not to get dressed that was the question. I'm just going to get back into bed anyway, plus it's only the Autobots, she glanced down at her pajamas, and they've seen me in far less.

She blushed at the memory; it had been a year after the battle in Egypt. She, Sam, the Lennox family and some Autobots had rented a lakeside cabin in September for a short vacation. The first morning there Ironhide had mistaken her singing for screaming, and burst into the bathroom where she showered, cannons charged. Unfortunately the towel had been hanging on the wall the black 'bot had destroyed and the glass box did little to hide her exposed body. To make matters worse the blast had attracted the attention of the other Autobots, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Arcee. Within minutes she was surrounded by tall mechanical beings and bombarded with tons of awkward questions, mostly from the twins and the medic. If it wasn't for Arcee coming to her rescue, chasing them off screaming about mechs and personal boundaries, she would have been stuck teaching human anatomy to aliens.

Mikaela chuckled to herself, well that was the last time she was going to sing Linkin Park in the shower. She bent over and pulled out a tool box from under the bed, it was a dark metallic red with the Autobot symbol painted in white on each side. She quickly entered a combination on the key pad at the top, nodding her head in approval when it opened to reveal everything was all there. She put the box and her phone on the bed as her eyes scanned the floor for her shoes.

"They were on my feet not too long ago!" she whispered, checking in the closet. "I don't have time for this!" Mikaela slipped on a pair of flip flops sitting by the foot of the bed, they would have to do. She scooped up the items on the bed and walked to the other side of the RV where the door was grabbing her purse along the way. The human female was not expecting what awaited her outside...

The small femme blinked and glanced around in confusion. She had awoken in this strange black thing between two big box things. Where was mommy? Why wasn't she here, mommy never left her alone, ever! She held back Energon tears as she curled into a ball. Beside her the silver mech clicked in annoyance; his sister was such a whiner. He jumped down from the black thing, eager to explore his new surroundings and before his sister could stop him he scurried off into the dark.

Mikaela closed the door and swiftly walked over to the parked truck, digging in her purse for the keys. She unlocked the door and threw everything into the passenger's seat. About to get in, she paused when she heard crying.

"Wheelie, you're going to wake someone up. Be quiet!"

"It's not me!" Wheelie replied, "but we have a sparkling situation! It's trying to eat me!"

If Wheelie wasn't making that noise then who was and what was this about a sparkling? She listened closely; the sound was coming from the truck bed, "Hold on Wheelie."

"But it's trying to bite me!!!"

She ignored him and quietly crept to the back of the vehicle, although she wasn't sure as to what she would find; she had a hunch it would be another sparkling. She was right, huddled in the far corner of the truck bed was the small form a trembling sparkling. Mikaela had never seen a live one up close before, only pictures in the medical data base Ratchet had shown her. She couldn't see much because it was dark but if she had to guess she would say the little one was a darker color with either silver or white. She would know for sure once she saw the sparkling in the light.

"One of those Autobots actually reproduced?" she whispered in disgust. "That's just great, now there are even more useless bucket of bolts running around the planet!"

The sparkling heard the unfamiliar new voice, and curiosity temporarily overcoming fear she turned around and studied the female. She cocked her head to the side, what a strange looking creature and much smaller than mommy.

Mikaela stepped back shocked and gasped, it had red optics, not blue, red. "Wheelie!!" she screamed, "Decepticons!!"

The small transformer rolled over to her, "Calm down Warrior Goddess they won't hurt ya!" The silver mech trailing behind him pounced and bit at his legs. "Well this one might bite but other than that harmless." He pulled the little guy off his leg and scolded him in Cybertronian; the smaller mech crossed his arms over his chassis, clicking furiously.

"Just get it," She pointed at the femme, "out of my car and then get rid of them!"

"-but!"

"Now!" Mikaela yelled. She put her hands on her hips and stalked over to cab. If there was one thing she hated more than Autobots it was Decepticons. They had killed her Emily that stormy day while the Autobots had simply watched. Sparklings or not those two were still the enemy and just by letting them live; she was granting them the mercy Emily had not. Once Wheelie had pulled out the screaming femme Mikaela climbed in the truck and sped off, thinking about how her life would have been if her daughter was still alive.

The Sirens blazed behind her, the flashing lights of red and blue lighting up the dark highway like a Christmas tree. Cursing silently to herself the Decepticon femme accelerated, there was no way those slaggin' Autobots would catch her.

Behind her, the police car yelled over the sirens, "Pull over and you will not be harmed!"

Nightbolt laughed, "Do you think I am stupid Autobot?"

She sped up again. There was bound to be more than one those accursed Autobots around, she could handle one on her own just fine but if more showed up she'd be pushing her luck. _There is no way I'm calling Soundwave or anyone else to ask for help. _It was possible Megatron's third in command already knew she was in trouble; perhaps he had been monitoring her position this whole time. No doubt the curious telepath was trying to figure out her reasons for being in Texas.

A yellow Lamborghini suddenly entered onto the highway and she had to swerve to the left to avoid crashing into the newcomer.

"What did you do to my brother?" The yellow Autobot demanded.

"Ah, you must be Sunstreaker," she replied, "your brother cried for you before I disabled him. I thought he was going to be much more of a challenge, but he was a pathetic weakling. I-"

Before she could finish Sunstreaker transformed and grabbed her, throwing her off the highway. The femme quickly transformed in midair, her weapons coming online as she landed rather ungracefully on her aft. Her adversary lunged at her, "What did you do to him!? Where's my brother!"

The femme jumped up just in time to raise her arms and block Sunstreaker's punch. The mech continued to strike at her in a state of pure rage, trying more than once to pull out any wires visible. Aiming her weapon at the yellow 'bot, Nightbolt fired twice and smiled when one blast hit the mech in the shoulder. She lifted her foot and kicked his chassis as hard as she could. Sunstreaker stumbled back and crashed to the floor, his equilibrium lost.

The yellow Lamborghini picked himself off the ground, Energon seeping from his shoulder. "You messed up my paint job!" he hissed.

"You poor sparkling, why don't I shoot your other shoulder, that way you'll look more symmetrical."

He leapt towards the femme, twisting in the air to avoid the shots radiating from her plasma cannon. Landing next to her he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the ground. The femme winced as she felt his foot come crushing down on her chassis.

"Now, tell me what you did with Sideswipe or I'll crush your spark!"

His foot continued to sink deeper towards her spark chamber and warnings flashed before her optics. Swearing silently she attempted to pry his foot off her, suddenly his weapon fired and a violent inferno of pain erupted from her shoulders and to the left of her spark chamber. It suddenly donned on her that this may very well be the end. Nightbolt had never been afraid of going offline but now she worried, her sparklings were still young. Would they survive with the human femme?

A new voice interrupted her thoughts, the silent figure that had been Prowl approached. After Sunstreaker had pulled Nightbolt off the road he had transformed as well, but instead of joining the battle he had kept an optic out for any other decepticons. The police cruiser pulled the younger mech off her, "Sunstreaker that's enough!"

The Lamborghini glared at Optimus Prime's second in command, "She knows what happened to my brother, Prowl. I know it."

Nightbolt laughed, "Of course I do Autobot. Your brother is alive… for now."

**A/N: I am not happy with the ending or the fight at all. I kept changing it and changing it… ugh, It's just bleh… No me gusto. The lyrics are from _The Touch_ by Stan Bush. I couldn't help myself; I just had to put it as Mikaela's ringtone for Prime. :3 The ringtone for Ratchet should totally be the theme from _House M.D._! :P Well, that's it for now guys. I hope y'all liked chapter four! Reviews would be loved! :D Happy late Thanksgiving!**


End file.
